


July 5, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos woke up on a bed when he heard footsteps by his door. After he sat up, he blinked repeatedly. ''Martha? Jonathan? Are you checking on me?'' he asked. There weren't any voices.





	July 5, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos woke up on a bed when he heard footsteps by his door. After he sat up, he blinked repeatedly. ''Martha? Jonathan? Are you checking on me?'' he asked. There weren't any voices. 

The footsteps ceased after a second. 

Amos shrugged and attempted to go back to sleep. His back was to the window when he turned over. He opened his eyes again as soon as the footsteps were heard. This time near his bed. One scowl formed on his face. Eyes were wide again when he remembered something. The inability to protect Supergirl from a Metropolis villain's recent attack. Tears from Amos while she died in his arms.

The preacher couldn't sleep when Supergirl's spirit materialized near his bedside. When the corner of her mouth almost reached her eye. 

THE END


End file.
